


Cloudy Days are Here Again

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Ignoct Week 2017 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: Noct eats his carrots.Really, that's it.Timed Quest number two of Ignoct Week!Prompt: Noctis eats his vegetables





	Cloudy Days are Here Again

If it were not for his duty to the prince keeping his poor mood at bay, Ignis might have gone home and refused any calls for the rest of the evening. The day had been… trying, to say the least. Meetings with the other advisors turned into an argument on their behalf, and Ignis had had to suffer through their bickering for the whole of the meeting. Concentration shattered, sparring with Gladiolus had gone poorly; now he had a pounding headache _and_ a throbbing shoulder to contend with.

This was all before he had even made it to Noctis’s apartment for day’s end, and finding that the young prince hadn’t tended to uniform or homework either made him want to cry in frustration. He would, of course, never do something like that, but some days, like today, were dead set on trying his patience.

Cooking had no effect on his nerves tonight. Usually it was soothing enough, a balm to frayed stability. He didn’t particularly enjoy cooking, but he appreciated the process nonetheless and it was usually straightforward enough, with familiar recipes, for him to lose himself in. But that wasn’t tonight. By the time he set the plate on the table, he could feel himself sagging and had to focus to keep himself neutral.

“Dinner, Highness.” It might have come out a little more brisk than usual, but it was done. He gestured Noctis to eat and then kept moving, slipping back to the bedroom and restroom to check on the state of the rooms. Not as messy as usual, but then he had just cleaned three days ago. (Although that means nothing when it comes to Noctis’s cleaning… habits.) A few things were picked up and returned to their proper spot, and then he headed back to the kitchen. There were dishes to be done, and then he had to brief Noctis on the latest developments and, likely, help with homework.

He glanced at Noctis as he went, and was pleased to find that he was already at the table and eating his carrots. Good. At least there would be no struggle to get the prince to eat tonight, although there usuall–

Carrots.

Ignis looked back, hip bumping into the countertop due to the distraction Noctis was eating his carrots. Nibbling his carrots, with a look of discontent, but even as Ignis watched, he took a bite and quickly chewed it.

Noct was eating his carrots.

Funny that that should be a source of celebration, but in this apartment, it _truly_ was.

Noct caught glance of Ignis staring at him, and then maybe tried and consequently failed at not making a face. He set his fork down and reached for the glass of water.

“Well done, Noct.” It came out almost automatically. It would probably scare Noctis away from eating the rest of them, even, but his smile was, for the first time tonight, completely genuine. He was still tired and frustrated, but a little less so now.

“They’re gross.”

“They’re glazed.” With brown sugar, even. It wasn’t how he preferred that Noctis eat his vegetables, but there were small battles and large ones. Sweet carrots were still a vegetable.

“I know.” The prince sighed and grabbed his fork to stab another carrot. And then quickly shoved it into his mouth to chew fast.

Ignis hummed in what might have been amusement, he wasn’t certain himself, before turning back to his dishes.

“Figured I should eat them,” Noctis said through a full mouth. Really, how hadn’t they curbed him of that yet? “You looked like you were in a bad mood. Thought you might yell at me.” He gulped some of his water, and Ignis stilled with his hand on the tap.

Had he really been being that transparent? And around the prince? How _disappointing_. “Apologies, Highness.” He didn’t want to look back at him, and forced himself to. Face your mistakes. “I’m not angry with you, and I didn’t intend my mood to be so… obvious.” The last word felt like poison his tongue. He was supposed to be ever in control. Never _mind_ letting his prince pick up on a poor day.

Noctis grinned around a mouthful of pork chops. “I don’t care, Specs. Knew you weren’t mad at me.” He swallowed. “I don’t see you angry much, though.”

 _I try not to be._ Letting anger simmer was never a good idea. It didn’t accomplish anything, but sometimes his _patience_ – “I didn’t intend you to see it now,” he muttered. “It has been a trying day.” He ducked his head briefly and then turned the tap on.

“Mmm, don’t think anyone else would notice. I just know you, yeah?”

“Yes.” That was true, at least. Perhaps he hadn’t been emotionally unhinged the whole day. If anyone would be able to tell of a bad mood, it would be Noctis. It didn’t mean he didn’t mind them noticing– he didn’t want to burden them, and it wasn’t his right to express his opinions– but if it had to be someone… at least it was someone that he trusted. Even if it _was_ his prince.

That was the argument he was going to use on himself, at least.

“Thank you for eating your vegetables,” he added over his shoulder.

“Make your day any better?” Noct asked. His silverware clinked against his plate. Hopefully more of those carrots were being eaten.

The thought made him smile, even in theory. “Immensely, Noct. Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Noctis joined him at the sink, setting his plate down. “You ought to be happy, they were gross.”

A side glance of disbelief. He plucked a fork from the drawer and forked one of the remaining carrots. (Not a complete victory, but definitely a victory nonetheless. Most of the carrots were gone.) He bit into it and chewed, letting the flavor wash over his tongue. He swallowed. Good as always. Eyebrows raised, he continued “Are you trying to put me back into a bad mood?” A joke, graced with half a smile.

Noctis chuckled. His hand brushed against Ignis’s arm as he moved by, and was it just Ignis’s imagination that it lingered just a little too long? “Nah,” the prince continued, and went on his way. “Thanks for dinner, Specs.”

Ignis’s eyes lingered on the spot on his arm, still feeling the phantom touch of Noctis’s hand against his bicep. “… Of course,” he said, and turned the water off before it could fill the sink too much. “My pleasure, Highness.”

He clenched his fingers in the water and pretended he didn’t think about it. It was merely casual touch, nothing more. It meant nothing, and Ignis was resigned.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend this to be as unfulfilling as it came out LOL ~~don't worry Iggy your crush isn't truly inrequited~~


End file.
